conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Haram Culture
Considering the fact that the Empire covers such a vast area, few truly exotic cultures exist within its boundaries. Mainly of course due to the unification efforts of the Empire, but also because about 95% of the citizens of the Haram Empire stem from a common source and culture. Before the Rise of The Haram Empire, The Goblin Empire's rule was absolute and most ideas were based on the current dominant culture. Thus when the old Empire collapsed the language, monetary system and cultural identity remained the same. Although the pre-Imperial Kingdoms adapted to the areas they were located in, little but accents and architecture changed, and when each was absorbed into the Empire they all became one diverse whole. The only exception to this was Duskania. Because most of the natives were born from criminals, smugglers and the occasional nomad the people here were forced to create their own culture to adapt to their harsh environment. Although The Haram Empire annexed Duskania during the late expansion years and outside influences were forced upon a cautious people, the Duskan changed little and kept to their old tribal ways. When the Haram withdrew they were still the same just as the dirt beneath their feet was. '' "We are like the sand and dirt, the wind may blow us, fire may burn us, and water may deluge us, however we are always the same, unchanging. We are the land, the land is us"'' Old Duskan Saying =Homeland Culture= Surprisingly the culture of the Haram homeland is probably the most diverse in the world besides the Empire as a whole. Since many of the Rich dynasties constructed permanent houses near to the capital during the expansions years many merchants and craftspeople moved as well to take care of the noble's needs. They in turn were followed by laborers looking for work from all of the provinces and so everyone else's cultures mixed in a massive melting pot. Before the Empire and in its Kingdom state the Haram people's culture was focused around maintaining order and strength. Unlike the highly independent and powerful Katarian nobles, Haram nobles were at the time weak and simply persons holding large sums of money. Thus the Kingdom's culture was relatively simple with few levels of society, unlike its modern self. Architecture Columns, large squarely cut stone and domes dominate the cityscapes of the homeland. While other types of architecture can be found, it became popular during the expansion years to emulate the Homeland's lifestyle and so Haram architecture became commonplace. Food Outsiders often consider Haram food to be pretty plain and boring, however the area's residents consider it delicious. While never truly mastering the art of pastries and exquisite foods like the Katarians. The Haram have always stuck to what they call "Vania". Vania is a general term for long noodles or small round balls made from an assortment of different grains and boiled in water. Often mixed with different sauces(or broths), meats and vegetables this type of food is considered a local delicacy and is completely unique to the area. =Katarian Culture= Katar has always been known for its proper and often snobby nobility, yet at the same time its people are perhaps the most hard working in the Empire. Katarian architects are the best in the world and Katar remains the Empires largest granite producer as well as its second biggest source of ore. Oftentimes Katarian culture is indistinguishable from Haram Culture as a whole due to the fact that much of Katar's culture rubbed off onto the invading Haram. The reasons for this are unknown but it is thought that this is a result of the Haram's extremely weak culture to begin with. Why the same phenomenon didn't happen with Kriedea is still unknown. Unlike the Homeland, Katar has always maintained a complex and carefully balanced social system. To be continued. Architecture Food =Kridea= =Others= The Buskan Isles Duskania Category: Kaile